fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gramshir
|ailments = Bleeding |weaknesses = Dragon Ice |creator = User:MonsterHunterFlacko Adopted by FrostSpino}} Gramshir (ツジキリマ, Tsujikirima) is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Gramshir is a large bipedal wyvern. Most of its body is covered in jet black scales. It has a flattened, arrow-shaped head, with crimson coloring around its eyes that resembles a mask. It has a white belly with gray marbled streaks. The wyvern's bat-like wings are large and razor-sharp, each "finger" resembling a blade. The wing membranes are white. Its legs are also white and its have feet have talons that are widely spread apart, resembling an upside down T. Its tail is long and has crimson rings along its length. The tip of the tail has a wavy edge and can spread out, resembling a hand fan. Abilities Similar to Nargacuga, Gramshir has razor sharp wings that can slice through a human or a tree with little to no trouble. One slash from these wing can easily kill medium sized prey and can seriously injure larger prey or predators. The wing are also very aerodynamic, giving Gramshir flight mobility and control comparable to a Rathalos. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Sharp Wyvern *Superfamily: Sharp Wing Wyvern *Family: Gram Gramshir are a part of the Flying Wyvern classification. This class includes monsters such as Rathalos, Rathian, Seregios, and Astalos. Habitat Range Gramshir of the Old World inhabit areas such as the Ancestral Steppe, Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Ruined Ridge, Verdant Hills, and the Volcano. Gramshir of the New World inhabit the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, and Sandy Plains. Ecological Niche These wyverns are active diurnal hunters, using their bladed wings to make short work of prey. Gramshir prefer to feed on Fanged Beasts such as Bullfango and Conga. They periodically go after larger Fanged Beasts such as Bulldrome, Congalala, and Kecha Wacha. Despite being fearsome creatures, Gramshir compete with a number of other large predators such as Rathalos, Rathian, Nargacuga, Tigrex, Brachydios, Glavenus, Deviljho, Nibelsnarf, Lagiacrus, Gobul, Zinogre, and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations The most distinguishable feature of Gramshir is its bat-like wings. Not only are they large in comparison to its body, they are similar to sharp blades. These blade-like wings are the wyvern's main weapons, and are capable of slicing through a human like a knife through butter. Gramshir have even been reported to cut through small trees with their wings. However, these wings can become dull over time so Gramshir will maintain their wings to make sure they keep their sharpness by rubbing them against rocks. Gramshir are less efficient at flying than other wyverns, but are more maneuverable. Behavior Gramshir are reclusive wyverns that avoid interaction with other creatures. On the flip side, they can be quite social at times and will congregate wherever food is present. They will use wood from fallen trees or trees cut apart by their wings to build nests. Each nest is different from the other. This is so that a Gramshir can easily identify the nest it made and not confuse it for another Gramshir's nest. Carves Low Rank This monster is not encountered in Low Rank. High Rank G Rank Introductory Cutscene A huntress is making her way through the Jurassic Frontier. Her main target was a type of wyvern known as a Gramshir. She has taken down many wyverns in the past, but the name Gramshir was unfamiliar to her. All she knew about the creature was that it had sharp wings that could supposedly cut through trees. She believed the creature having sharp wings, a feature also seen in Nargacuga, but she was a bit skeptical about the monster being able to cut down trees. She paused when she heard the familiar sound of a wyvern in flight. She quickly hid behind a rock and looked up to see a jet black wyvern in flight. As it passed through the trees, it wings sliced through nearby branches and fell to the ground. I guess this thing being able to cut trees isn't so far-fetched after all, she thought. The wyvern, which she now believed to be the Gramshir, quickly landed and examined its wings. Deciding they had become dull, it began to rub its wings against another boulder to sharpen them. It was distracted, so the huntress saw an opportunity to attack, she drew her Dual Blades and rushed as the wyvern turned around to notice her sprinting towards it. The hunt began. Attacks *'Bite': Gramshir performs the typical Flying Wyvern bite attack. This attack causes little damage and trips the hunter. *'Tail Whip': Gramshir looks behind it, unfurls its tail fan, and whips its tail around behind it. This attack causes low damage and trips the hunter. Etymology The English name Gramshir is a portmanteau of Gram, a sword in Norse mythology, and shamshir, a type of sword with a curved blade. Notes *Gramshir was inspired by Japanese war fans. It was designed after Dual Blades. *Gramshir's head and wings can be broken, and its tail can be severed. *It will prey on Herbivores or small Fanged Beasts to regain stamina. *Gramshir's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:FrostSpino